Fighter
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: It's okay Anna. What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger. He told her this when she needed to hear it most. And he was right, it did make her stronger. [OneShot][HaoAnna][reposted]


Fighter

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Rating: K+

A/N: I am reposting this fic because the Admin took it off...Grumbles stupid no song fic rule...

Story Note : This story will only make sense if you read this. This story uses the idea that Hao trained Anna when she was abandoned on Osorezan mountain and that He sent her to train Yoh to get stronger. It's a common theory around the old school (like me!) So keep that in mind.

Authoress's suggestion: This song is best read while listening to Christina Aguilera's "Fighter"

**♥-♥-♥**

"Anna!" Yoh sighed plopping down of the soft green grass, breathing heavily. 

Said girl looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Would you like something?" Anna glanced down at her stop watch, He still had more laps to do.

"Isn't this a little bit harsh? Can't you just give me a break? Just this once?" For a minute the head phoned boy thought he say consideration on his fiance's face. But that didn't last as long as he would have hoped.

Anna disregarded his question completely. "You really shouldn't stop to talk, You have 37 more laps to do before sun down, not to mention I'm expecting dinner to be ready by eight sharp."

Yoh sighed and manged to get his sore and tired body off the ground and to more laps. Anna could have sworn that she heard him mutter something along the lines of 'Slave driver'

The blonde girl shook her head, One day he would appreciate all of this training. All the pain she inflicted on him, was only to make him stronger. She did all that he did to make him ready for the Shaman Fight if it ever started again. When it started again, was probably a better statement.

To tell the truth, she wasn't even sure if she was ready. A voice in the back of her head told her other wise. 'You know your ready Anna. Don't doubt it.' It wasn't her voice that rang through her head, No it was the voice of her trainer, her master. Her Hao Sama.

'He's right, you've been training since...' Anna tried to push the sour memories away from her. 'Don't think of that. Not now' she told herself. But it was too late she was already wrapped up in the old stale memory.

**♥-♥-♥**

_"Hao-Sama is all this work necessary?" A seven year old Anna asked, trying to run with large weights around her small legs. she was panting heavily, her little heart beating rapidly trying desperately not to fall over in tire._

"Yes it is my dear, If you are not strong then you can not count on yourself, and if you can not count on yourself then who else will?" His words came out softly as if he had planned the answer before she had ever said it. Hao knew that those words struck bad feeling in her heart.

'They left you alone they where supposed to protect you and they left you, your own family.' Her inner voice screamed at her. Hao seemed to know this and played off her pain.

"If you aren't strong then no one will stand beside you." Anna felt as if he had stabbed her in the heart. She dropped the weights in her hands and began to take of the weights still on her feet. Hao watched the scene with an amused smile. Anna was to headstrong for own good, he had expected what was to come for a long time now.

"I'm tired of you bringing that up! You said I would never have to face it again!" Anna ran to were she thought the cloak clad boy sat. She blinked, he wasn't there.

She felt a rush of air behind her. Before she could turn around A voice rang next to her ear. "You must embrace to the past to move on" in rage and swung back and tried to throw a punch toward Hao, but he was too fast.

"You'll never learn if you are blinded by rage, keep your mind clear Anna." She ignore him and tried in vain to land a kick to his side. Hao easily jumped over her small leg. She still trashed about trying to get to him, Her blows were wide and of course, he could dodge them in his sleep.

"Shut up! I'm tired of training, I'm tired of working. and most of All I'm tried of you!" Her small voice now seemed big and full of power, Hao smiled that's exactly what he wanted.

"Go ahead Anna, lose your temper, lose control, it won't change anything. Your still weak and you'll stay weak until you put the past behind you." Tears freely flowed from her black, blue eyes and her assault continued. Truly Hao could of had her beaten by now but he hadn't got what he wanted yet. She was still lost in the past.

"Stop it!" Shamanatic energy flowed from her body in a blinding yellow light. "Stop it now! You don't know what your talking about!" She screamed Hao smirked as he jumped behind the blonde and pushed her to the ground. ,' My dear Anna-Chan you have no idea how much I understand' he thought. 'You have no idea..'

"Show me Anna! " He yelled " Channel that energy into power, show me how much the past hurts!" Anna looked at him like he was crazy, She didn't want to hurt her master. He nodded his head telling her it was okay.

Anna felt something burning inside of her so much energy and hate balled up into a seven year old girl. She let the energy consume her body, take control of everything she had. Then it exploded to her in a blinding flash of yellow. Her Shamanatic power shot toward Hao in a furry of hatred.

"SOF!" Hao called the enormous spirit rose in front of him, protecting his master from the blow.

When the dust and smoke cleared Hao come clearly see her. Anna sobbed on the ground tears soaking the ground with a river of pain. "I hate them. I them so much..." she didn't want to hurt anymore, she just wanted to curl up and die. She was tired of fighting.

Hao smiled slightly 'Good girl Anna' He thought as he sat beside the little girl, he looked up at him her view clouded by tears. Without warning she jumped into his arms and continued to sob into his shoulder.

For a moment Hao, didn't know what to do, but he just smile and rubbed her back in small circled. "It's okay Anna. What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger."

**♥-♥-♥**

Anna's thoughts were interrupted when Yoh came running into view.

"I'm gasp done gasp with gasp all of my gaaaaaaasp laps!" He calapsed face down into the grass. His back heaving with his deep breathing.

For a moment Anna thought she saw herself like that, but she shook the thought away. She sat down next to Yoh and thrust a water bottle into his area of vision. The head phoned shaman looked at her like she was crazy.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Do you want it or not?" Yoh nodded his mouth still wide open.

"I make you do this training to make you stronger." She simply stated, as she stood up and began to talk back to the house. Yoh smiled warmly at her. Anna didn't want his to think she was going soft. She would never do that, well maybe someday... but today wasn't that day.

"And to ensure your stronger I've decided to give you 30 more laps to do. Now" Yoh's eyes widened as he rapidly shook his head beginning to run again. Anna could still hear his whining.

Anna's sighed. "Don't worry Yoh." She whispered to the wind. "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

Anna could have swore she heard Hao laughing at the back of her mind...

**♥-♥-♥**

Owari

♥-♥-♥

A/N: I liked that. I really did... well please and review! It will make me ubber happy!

Forever and Eternally,

_♥Anna♥_


End file.
